


Attic Red

by Leonor (DachOsmin)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pastiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DachOsmin/pseuds/Leonor
Summary: *shows up fifteen minutes late with starbucks* Yo I heard you liked red-figure pottery! Happy RMSE!
Relationships: Endymion/Hypnos
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	Attic Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> *shows up fifteen minutes late with starbucks* Yo I heard you liked red-figure pottery! Happy RMSE!


End file.
